


Always

by Kimmm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmm/pseuds/Kimmm
Summary: Post chosen in un Universo Alternativo, in cui Buffy e Spike sono stati insieme ma si sono lasciati.Songfic basata su Always di Bon Jovi





	

Ciao a tutte! Non sono mai stata un’appassionata di Songfic, ma sono mesi che ogni volta che ascolto questa canzone non posso fare a meno di pensare a Spike, quindi oggi ho trovato l’ispirazione e l’ho scritta.

Vi avviso che è molto triste, o almeno, io mi sono intristita molto a scriverla.

E’ una post chosen in un Universo Alternativo, in cui Buffy e Spike sono stati insieme ma si sono lasciati.

La canzone è Always di Bon Jovi, per chi non la conoscesse questo è il link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BMwcO6_hyA>

 

 

 

**_ Always _ **

 

 

Una sera come tante altre. Il solito bar, con i clienti abituali di sempre. Il profumo del legno di rovere delle botti si mescola con quello dei corpi sudati che mi circondano. Fuori piove: posso sentirne l’odore da qui.

Risate, battute. Rido anch’io, ogni tanto, mentre ingollo il mio bicchiere di whiskey.

Cristo, mi ci vorrebbe qualcosa di più forte.

Come al solito, anche se non voglio, il mio sguardo cade su di te.

Sei bella. Come sempre.

 

 _This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see_ his blood ( Quesro romeo sta sanguinando, ma non puoi vedere il suo sangue)  
It's nothing but some feelings (Niente, solo alcune sensazioni)  
That this old dog kicked up (Che questo vecchio cane sta sollevando)

__

 

 

Vederti così felice fa uno strano effetto su di me. E’ quello che ho desiderato, più di ogni altra cosa, per _così_ tanto tempo. E tu la meriti, tutta questa felicità, e anche di più e io non posso smettere di guardarti sorridere, di perdermi nei tuoi occhi che brillano di gioia e brillare a mia volta. Eppure... mi ferisce più di quanto potrò mai esprimere a parole. 

Distolgo in fretta lo sguardo da te quando lui si china ridendo verso il tuo viso. Sono diventato bravo in questo: mantenere un’espressione neutra quando sento che potrei morire da un momento all’altro (se solo non fossi già morto, certo). Me ne resto nel mio angolo in disparte e ordino un altro giro di qualunque sia la cosa che sto bevendo in quel momento, o mi fingo estremamente interessato alla scritta “Walter + Jessica” circondata di cuoricini intagliata sul bancone. Insomma, qualunque cosa pur di non guardare direttamente te... con lui. Di solito funziona abbastanza bene.

Solo che stasera non è affatto una sera come tante altre.

 

 _It's been raining since you left me (Sta_ piovendo da quando mi hai lasciato)  
Now I'm drowning in the flood (Ora sto affogando nel diluvio)  
You see I've always been a fighter (Vedi sono sempre stato un combattente)  
But without you I give up (Ma senza di te io ci rinuncio)

 

 

Infondo, non è passato poi così tanto tempo da quando avevo la stupida speranza che un giorno saresti stata felice in quello stesso modo insieme a me.

Lo so, lo so.... non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. Siamo troppo diversi. Io morto e tu viva, io vampiro e tu Cacciatrice, ecc ecc. Ma ho detto stupida, no? 

Eppure ci ho provato,ci ho provato davvero. Ho fatto tutto quanto ho potuto per darti quello che meritavi.

__

__

_Now I can't sing a love song (Adesso non_ posso cantare una canzone d’amore)  
Like the way it's meant to be (Nel modo in cui dovrebbe essere fatto)  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore (Bene, immagino di non essere più così bravo)  
But baby, that's just me (Ma piccola, io sono così)

 

 

Ti sento ridere e chiamare il suo nome. La tua voce fa un suono strano quando lo dici e questo mi fa rabbrividire ogni volta. E’ così intimo. Una volta chiamavi me con quella stessa voce.

L’anello brilla sul tuo anulare sinistro, mentre accarezzi il suo volto.

Domani ti sposi.

 

 

_Yeah I, will love you, baby (E ti amerò,_ piccola)  
Always and I'll be there (sempre, e sarò lì)  
Forever and a day, always (per sempre e un giorno, sempre)

 _I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_ (Io sarò lì fino a quando le stelle non brilleranno più)  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme (Fino a quando il cielo scoppierà e le parole non faranno rima)  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind (So che quando morirò tu sarai nella mia mente)  
And I'll love you, always (E io ti amerò, sempre)

 

 

Domani andrò via. Lascerò la città una volta per tutte. Lo dico da mesi, ma questa volta è vero. Tu non hai più bisogno di me e mi dimenticherai presto. Vorrei poter dire lo stesso.

 

 _Now your picture's that you left behind (Ora_ le tue foto che hai lasciato)  
Are just memories of a different life (Sono solo ricordi di una vita diversa)  
Some that made us laugh (Alcune ci hanno fatto ridere)  
Some that made us cry (Alcune ci hanno fatto piangere)  
One that made you have to say goodbye (Una che facesti tu per dire addio)

__

 

__

 

Le foto che abbiamo fatto quando stavamo insieme le porterò con me. Sono sicuro che non ne sentirai la mancanza. Ce n’è una in cui tu sorridi e mi guardi proprio come in questo momento stai guardando lui. E’ tutta stropicciata ormai: l’avrò osservata migliaia di volte. E’ come la prova di un miracolo per me. Mi riscalda il cuore. 

Probabilmente tu non ricordi nemmeno di quando l’abbiamo scattata. Non ricordi che proprio prima del flash mi hai detto “Ti amo.”

 

 

 _What I'd give to run my fingers through your_ hair (Cosa darei per passare le mie dita tra i tuoi capelli)  
Touch your lips, to hold you near, (Toccare le tue labbra, tenerti vicina)  
When you say your prayers, try to under stand (Quando dici le tue preghiere, cerca di capire)  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man (Ho fatto degli errori, sono solo un uomo)

__

 

__

 

Voglio toccarti. Dio, quanto voglio toccarti.

Vorrei venire lì, squarciare la gola di quel pazzo che crede che tu gli appartenga. Vorrei ucciderlo per aver osato mettere le sue luride mani su di te. E poi vorrei schiantare la mia bocca sulla tua, i denti che cozzano, le lingue che si cercano, affamate. E’ passato così tanto tempo da quando ho baciato quel piccolo neo sulla tua gola per l’ultima volta.

L’unico sapore sulla mia lingua però rimane quello del whiskey. 

Sono un vampiro addomesticato.

 

 _When he holds you close, when he pulls you_ near (Quando lui ti tiene vicina, e ti tira vicino a lui)  
When he says the words (Quando lui dice le parole)  
You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him (Che hai bisogno di sentire, vorrei essere lui)  
'Cause these words are mine, to say to you (Vorrei che quelle parole fossero le mie, vorrei dirtele)  
'Til the end of time (Fino alla fine)

 _Yeah I, will love you, baby (E ti amerò,_ piccola)  
Always and I'll be there (sempre, e sarò lì)  
Forever and a day, always (per sempre e un giorno, sempre)

__

 

__

 

Se solo 10 anni fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per poter scambiare la mia esistenza con quella di un “misero umano” gli avrei riso in faccia. E poi avrei banchettato sul suo cadavere.

Eppure è così... darei qualsiasi cosa per poter essere tuo.

 

 

 _If you told me to cry for you, I could (Se_ mi chiedessi di piangere per te, potrei farlo)  
If you told me to die for you, I would (Se mi chiedessi di morire per te, lo farei)  
Take a look at my face (Dai uno sguardo al mio viso)  
There's no price I won't pay (Non c’è prezzo che non pagherei)  
To say these words to you (Per dirti queste parole)

 _Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded_ dice (Bene, non c’è fortuna in questi dadi truccati)  
But baby, if you give me just one more try (Ma piccola, se mi dai solo un’altra possibilità)  
We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives, (Possiamo impacchettare i nostri vecchi sogni e le nostre vecchie vite)  
We'll find a place, where the sun still shines (Troveremo un posto, dove il sole splende ancora)

__

 

__

 

Una ragazza ubriaca mi urta mentre si allontana dal bancone con le sue amiche e io perdo la presa sul bicchiere, che cade con un tonfo. Mi chino per recuperarlo e quando torno alla mia posizione originale mi accorgo che tu mi stai guardando. Sento le budella attorcigliarsi, come al solito, ma mi sforzo di sorridere nella tua direzione. Tu non ricambi però. La tua espressione si è fatta seria. Triste. 

Leggo un mondo di parole nei tuoi occhi e mi si secca la gola.

Ho paura che tra qualche momento perderò il ferreo autocontrollo che esercito da mesi e cadrò ai tuoi piedi per implorarti di darmi una seconda possibilità. O forse sarebbe meglio dire una terza. Non lo so... ho perso il conto. L’unica cosa che so è che tu domani sposi un’altra persona e che adesso siamo qui, a cinque metri di distanza, a guardarci attraverso un intero locale pieno di gente, senza dire una parola.

 

 

 _Yeah I, will love you, baby (E ti amerò,_ piccola)  
Always and I'll be there (sempre, e sarò lì)  
Forever and a day, always (per sempre e un giorno, sempre)

 _I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_ (Io sarò lì fino a quando le stelle non brilleranno più)  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme (Fino a quando il cielo scoppierà e le parole non faranno rima)  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind (So che quando morirò tu sarai nella mia mente)  
And I'll love you, always (E ti amerò, sempre)  
Always (Sempre)


End file.
